


The one with the First Date

by Shellyb04



Category: Glee
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyb04/pseuds/Shellyb04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes over to watch a movie with Blaine, but is that his only reason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with the First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for theblambang on tumblr. Someone requested Blam's first date and I had tons of ideas in my head. Warning for a bit of Avengers and fandom geekery within.

"Dude, how have you not seen _Thor_ ," Sam asked, flopping onto the Anderson couch.  Sam had insisted on bringing the movie over as soon as Blaine said he hadn't seen it.

"I was busy when it came out," Blaine defended. "And I've never been a big fan of the comic.  Plus, Kurt had been dying to see _Midnight in Paris_ which came out a few weeks later, so I just didn't bother."

Sam nodded understandingly. "I get it, man. Thor was not even close to the top of my list either.  But I think this movie will change all of that for you."

"I have no doubt of that.  After going to _The Avengers_ , I was dying to see it, but since I barely got Kurt to sit through that movie, I didn't want to bug him about another superhero movie."  Blaine shook his head at the memory, "The only reason he even made it though the Avengers was Chris Evans." 

Sam scoffed disappointedly, "There's no accounting for taste."  His brows furrowed in thought for a moment, "I've got to say, speaking purely on looks, I'd have to go for Tony Stark before Chris Evans.  I mean Evans has the ass, but Downey has the hair and those killer eyes."

Blaine turned surprised eyes toward his friend, "I figured you were more of a Scarlett Johansson guy."

"Oh, she's definitely hot.  But then again, who isn't in that movie?  Hawkeye and Thor have got the arms, Bruce Banner has the hot geeky scientist thing working for him, and Tony has the smirk, which leaves Cap and Black Widow who have the killer bodies," Sam spoke nonchalantly.

Blaine's eyes were growing rounder as Sam spoke.  Before he could say anything, Sam pressed play and the two boys sat paying rapt attention to the screen.  Although, Blaine did find his eyes sliding over to Sam every now and again.  Had the blonde guy just come out as bi to Blaine? 

No, Blaine thought, he's just trying to make me comfortable. Sam has Brittany and Mercedes before her and Santana and Quinn before them.  Kurt said he made it clear he wasn't into guys.  And with that mystery solved Blaine felt himself being pulled into the story of Thor and his brother Loki.

Around the time Thor had just tried to retrieve his mystical hammer, Blaine felt Sam's arm slide onto the back of the couch and the blonde snagged some popcorn out of the bowl Blaine had been holding. Eventually  his arm slipped down and came to rest on Blaine's shoulder.  Blaine tried to ignore it.  Sam had always been physical with him.  This didn't mean anything, Blaine kept firmly informing his body.

When the movie ended, Blaine reached for the remote only to have Sam slap his hand away.  "Wait, you've got to see the scene after the credits. It's like a sacred thing in Marvel movies."

"Oh, yeah," Blaine laughed, "I'd forgotten about that.  Kurt never wanted to stay through the credits.  I had to wait until I got the Avengers DVD before I got to see the schwarma scene."

The final scene began to play before Sam could comment on how sad that was.

"That totally sets up why Dr. Selvig is working for S.H.I.E.L.D," Blaine said in amazement.

"I know right. Plus, it tells you that Loki is alive and how he knows about the Tessaract," Sam said excitedly.

"And now, I get why Loki was so bent on revenge.  Although really, I should have known."  Blaine rolled his eyes, "It always comes back to Daddy issues in the comics."

Sam's phone buzzed and he quickly glanced down. "Carole, reminding me that if I'm going to make curfew I have to leave soon."

The two boys stood and Blaine began walking Sam to his truck.

"This was fun.  We should do it again sometime," Blaine said as they exited into the chilly night.

"Yeah, sometime when I don't have a curfew.  Like a weekend."

"That would be great.  We should have a Marvel marathon some weekend.  We could even invite some of the guys from Glee.  Maybe even Puck and Finn, " Blaine grinned.

"Oh, yeah, that'd be fun.  But I meant more like, just the two of us." Sam smiled at Blaine as he took his hand, "It's kinda hard to do this with a group."  With that Sam leaned down and hesitantly brushed his lips against Blaine's.  The brunette quickly moved past his shock and kissed back.  

"How long have you been planning this?" Blaine asked.

"Since this afternoon.  I had hoped to be able to try this in the house, but-" Blaine cut him off with a press of lips. The kiss quickly deepened and soon Blaine found himself shoved against Sam's truck, his hands running against the smooth skin underneath Sam's t-shirt as the blonde boy planted little kisses all down Blaine's neck.  They came to an abrupt stop when Sam's phone interrupted them again.

"Carole again," he said, glancing down.  "I've really got to go." Sam started to reach for his keys.

"Wait, I... I thought you were straight," Blaine asked breathlessly

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Even after this," he gestured toward the truck and Blaine's now tousled hair," and the comments I made tonight? Really, Blaine?"

"I thought you were trying to make me comfortable or something with the comments."  Blaine said, "Although all of this, definitely told me you're not strictly into girls.  Since when do you want to kiss me?"

"Since you first showed up in your Nightbird costume," Sam admitted. 

Blaine blushed.

"And just so we are clear, I'm bi.  I've known for a while  I only dated one guy and...let's just say that ended when his dad caught us kissing in his backyard.  I didn't keep it a secret at the all boys' school I went to and they made me pretty miserable.  So when I moved, I decided to keep it quiet.  It was never an issue because I was never attracted to any guy at school...until now. "  Sam leaned down and lightly kissed Blaine again.  "And I really want to keep talking about this, but if I'm late, Burt will kill me."

"Just one more question.  What about Brittany?  Cause I've done the whole cheating thing and it sucks and..."

Sam wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller boy and kissed him again. "We broke up last week.  She said something about letting me go so that the internet would be happy. " Sam shrugged.  "I really never know with her.  She knew I had feelings for you and told me that Nightwing and Blonde Chameleon would be really hot together."  Both boys laughed as Sam glanced at the time again.  "Crap, I'm going to be late.  Totally worth it though," he assured the guilty looking Blaine.

"We'll talk tomorrow though, right?" Blaine kept the hesitancy out of his voice.  He was terrified Sam would rethink this in the harsh light of day.

Sam nodded, "Of course."  He smiled down at Blaine and kissed him lightly.  "Stop worrying.  I want this.  We'll hang out tomorrow after school and talk everything out.  I promise and we both know I would never break a promise to the president."  And with one final kiss, Sam drove away.

_Two weeks later..._

"Thanks, Sam," Blaine said, twirling his pasta onto his fork, "This was a really nice idea."  

"I hoped it was a good first date spot.  I know it's not anything fancy--like Olive Garden or something," Sam shrugged indicating the decor around Breadstix.

"It's perfect, Sam, seriously," Blaine grinned at him, "but I'd hardly call this our first date."

"Dude, making out in your room pretending to study does not count as going on a date, " the blonde scoffed.  "At least not a real one.  Besides, if it did, we'd be on like our 12th date."

"I thought the making out was pretty great," Blaine spoke as his face turned bright red. 

Sam chuckled at the other boy's expression, "Oh, it totally was, but I wouldn't call it a date.  I just...I wanted to take you out, show you off."  He reached across the table to squeeze the brunette's hand, "I need you to know that this is for real, Blaine."

"I do know, I promise," Blaine gave the boy's hand a squeeze back before pulling away.  "But when I said this wasn't our first date, I was actually talking about when you brought _Thor_ over."

"Dude, that wasn't a date."

"A movie and popcorn?  Sounds like a date to me," Blaine teased.  "And you did kiss me at the end."

Sam thought about it for a moment.  "True, but...I didn't, like, do anything for you.  We just watched an awesome movie."

"Sitting close together on a couch in the semi-darkness while you tried to figure out how to make a move on me."

Sam's face fell a little.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"I just...I wanted to do this right.  Take you out for dinner, walk you to your door, all of that romantic first date stuff.  I even started to buy you flowers, but they were a bit out of my price range."

"Hey, as far as I'm concerned, you did do it right.  You came over and we watched a movie I really wanted to see.  You kissed me good night and everything.  It was exactly what I would want in a first date.  I don't need you to spend money on me for us to go on a date."

"I'll make you a deal," Sam said after a moment, "That can be our first date if you let me hold your hand in the hallway at school tomorrow and maybe even sing to you in Glee."

"Sam," Blaine's face paled, "I don't want to make your life harder."

"You're not.  I've thought about this a lot.  I even told my parents, Burt, and Carole," Sam stared seriously into the other boy's eyes.  "This is for real.  I want to be your boyfriend everywhere.  Not just after school at one of our houses or in the car.  I want people to know that Blam is going strong."

"Don't you mean Slaine?" Blaine asked.

"No, Slaine is for friendship.  Blam...Blam is...hopefully..."Sam took a deep breath.  "Blam is forever."

"I'd like that," Blaine admitted.  "Okay, you can hold my hand tomorrow."

"And...?"

"And you can tell Glee by singing to me," Blaine nodded.

"Good," Sam began digging back into his meal.  "By the way, if that counts as a first date, I reserve the right to be slightly offended."

"Huh?"

"Dude, you don't talk about your ex on a first date.  It's completely un-cool."

"But, I..." Blaine dropped his face into his hands. "I'm so sorry."

Sam shrugged, "Although if things go the way I hope, you won't be going on anymore first dates."

Blaine flushed bright red as Sam smiled over at him.  "I hope so too, Sam."  After a moment, a panicked look crossed the boy's face.  "Wait you told Burt?"

"Chill, babe.  Burt is going to keep it to himself for at least a week.  So you have some time before you have to tell your ex.  By the way, you're talking about him again."

Blaine's head dropped, "Sam, it's not..."

"Just tell me that you aren't worried about what your ex will think of you moving on?"

"I'm not...I'm worried about what my friend will think about me dating a guy he thought was straight and who lives with his parents."

"That's fair," Sam said thoughtfully and resumed eating. 

Later as they were walking to Sam's truck, Blaine reached over and grabbed Sam's hand pulling him to a stop. "Sam, I need you to know that Kurt...he's just my friend, one of my best friends.  He always will be, but...most of what we had in common was singing and...well being gay.  With you...it's like you're the other side of my coin," Blaine said.

"Dude, you did not just use Merlin to tell me you like me," Sam grinned.

"I didn't think you'd get it," Blaine admitted.  "Although it does fit.  And I'm impressed that you knew what I was talking about."

"Netflix," Sam explained.  "It's a fun show.  And for the record, how nerdy you are?  Totally hot."

Blaine grinned, "Back at you.   I love watching you speak Navi'i," he confided.   

"Nga lor" _(You are beautiful)_ Sam whispered as he lightly kissed Blaine before hopping into the truck.

Blaine laughed as he got into the truck. "You fight dirty, Sam."

When they pulled into the Anderson house, Sam walked Blaine to the door and kissed him deeply.  "I'll meet you in the parking lot at school tomorrow. Okay?"

"Or I could pick you up?" Blaine offered.

"I'd like that," Sam said, kissing Blaine again.  "Good night." 

The blonde headed back to his truck and Blaine watched him till he was out of sight. 

When Sam finally made it home, he quickly made his way to his room and texted Blaine. 

_Best first date ever._

A few seconds later, his phone buzzed with a response.

  _I like our real first date better._

Sam laughed, _Let's call it a tie.  I always like being with you._

_For the record, any time you plan something with from now on, I'm calling it a date._

_Does that mean going to school is a date? Cause, dude, I am not that cheap._ Sam laughed.

_I mean plan an activity, like watching a movie or studying together._

_Whatever you say babe._

_I'm going to have to thank Quinn because you are well trained._

Sam rolled his eyes. _Night Sam._ Blaine texted a few minutes later.

 _See you tomorrow Blaine_.  And with a smile on their lips, both boys fell asleep, phones clutched in their hands.


End file.
